Insincere Apologies
by Tomatoes
Summary: Sometimes in order to be right you have to do what's wrong. As she lies naked tied to Alex’s pleasured body she’s most certain that this is wrong. But she’ll eventually be right
1. Chapter 1

There's nothing worse than fake dating.

What makes it even worse is that there's no reason to do so.

The high expectations for her upcoming movie even surprised her.

Demi fails to understand the reason why she's forced to make 'Jemi' come true.

She's forced to awkwardly hold hands with him and _kiss _him.

She doesn't object at all.

No, she just gives up.

She's never been much of a fighter.

She's less of a Rosa Parks than she is a Jennifer Aniston.

Sitting idly, yet not unnoticed Demi fingers her beverage.

Her eyes dare not to glance towards her other acting gig.

Selena.

She almost jumps.

Nicks cold hands land on her back.

"You know she's been asking for you, right?"

Demi takes a deep sigh and nods.

Her mind wanders in seconds.

***

Selena's been spying.

Stalking down her prey.

One blink and she'd be gone.

Selena had promised herself something.

No matter how much it'd hurt; she'd get her answer.

The uncertainty tied like braces around her lungs.

Asphyxiating.

Suffocating.

She could swear she felt an hemorrhage.

A stab in her heart as the tables had turned.

But wasn't this supposed to be behind them?

Yes.

Demi had asked her to be her girlfriend only to pull away.

Run a mile only to have dinner at Taco Bell.

She follows Demi's steps as the other girl rises from her place.

She ignores every hello and dodges ever smile.

This may be an award show, but the reason she came is evident.

Heels almost knocking her down.

The hem of her dress also participates.

Half of a groan as she knocks against the edge of a bar.

This only increases her pace.

Only makes her heart race.

She's closer.

***

"Hey!…Hi."

She didn't mean to yell.

God, she seemed so _desperate. _

"Sup?"

The other girl doesn't even blink.

Selena can feel her cheeks go red.

She's more than annoyed.

She's actually mad.

Mad at how casual Demi makes this encounter.

"We need to talk."

This time she purposely pronounces this with authority.

However, this is overlooked by the brunette that continues to fix her eyeliner.

"We _are _talki--"

"Are you dating him?"

Selena almost smiles when she gets a reacting from Demi.

The eyeliner is forgotten on the sink whilst the other girl leans back against it.

As if she's testing the waters.

"Well--"

"I don't want any of your smart-ass answers. I just want the truth. Are you his…girl--."

She swallows hard.

"his girlfriend."

"Nope. False Alarm."

She goes back to her eyeliner.

She makes a mental note to steal all of Demi's make up.

"False--Wait so this is fake? All of this is fake?"

Yes, she is making reference to her situation with Demi too, damn it.

Demi understands clearly and meets her gaze.

"No all of it. _We're _dating, right?"

She didn't actually expect her to be so straight up about it and has to stop and meditate.

"I don't know. One minute we're kissing and then you're on Oceanup saying you're with Joe."

"So?"

Demi goes back to her eyeliner and catches Selena's frown at the lack of attention.

"It's just PR. Like you and Nick. That's all."

Fingers gliding across her palm Demi drags her girlfriend over to her.

She thanks god for her growth spurt.

She can barely focus on Selena's face from her angle.

"You're my real girl, no?"

***

"Sel?"

Demi's not even sure if Selena can hear her.

She's been yelling for a good ten minutes.

As soon as they got to Selena's house, she disappeared.

To any other person this behavior would have remained a mystery.

Demi understood exactly why Selena behaved the way she did.

Maybe she should have just said that she really was dating Joe when she had the opportunity.

She was two weeks late.

The mention of a S U R P R I S E.

The nervous glances towards Demi when she was driving earlier.

The throaty moan when Demi only pecked her.

It didn't take Demi more than a minute to realize that today Selena would give herself to Demi.

Demi hates her guts more as the seconds pass.

***

There's nothing worse than fake dating.

What makes it even worse is that there's no reason to do so.

The high expectations for her upcoming movie even surprised her.

Demi fails to understand the reason why she's forced to make 'Semi' come true.

Is that even their couple name?

Wizards and Sonny are doing completely fine.

Exceeding expectations.

Yet,

She doesn't object at all.

No, she just gives up.

She's never been much of a fighter.

She's less of a Napoleon than she is a Gandhi.

She hadn't opposed since the beginning.

Her representative had approached her with news from Disney.

Subtle lesbians.

She and Demi would make the public doubt their sexuality.

Apparently this had worked perfectly because their movie had an overwhelming feedback.

On a chilly Tuesday Selena had showed her a page dedicated to their 'lesbian affairs.

Then a fake laugh had escaped from Selena's lips.

"This is crazy."

Then Demi looked at her seriously and muttered what she had been told.

Demi doesn't finish her sentence when Selena compresses their lips together.

"Yes, yes I'll be your girlfriend."

Maybe she should have spoken clearer but Selena starts to cry.

She sobs and wails.

For a moment Demi is so confused she wants to scream.

"Tell me you're not kidding, Demi. Shit, I never…"

That's all she remembers from that tragic night.

The rest was rambling from Selena claiming how much she'd dream of this.

***

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

She forces herself to ask, eagerly.

"Just do it, kay?"

Demi obliges and feels Selena's lips on her.

She forces down a gag.

"Ok, now open your eyes."

There stands Selena in a dark burgundy nightgown that made Selena look like she was trying too hard.

Demi's face went pale. She doesn't know how to let the other girl down without rising suspicions.

It'd make Selena doubt Demi's non-existent love.

"Wow, Selena you look amazing."

She reaches for the hem of the nightgown and Selena's eyes light up.

"I bought this a week ago. I wanted to wear it for you but you were busy I guess."

"Sorry."

She pulls Selena to her lap.

The older girl searches for her lips eager.

When she feels Selena's wet tongue on her bottom lip and pulls back.

"Something wrong?"

Selena murmurs against Demi's neck.

She knows this drives the other girl insane.

"How about we watch--"

Selena's tongue introduces itself in Demi's warm mouth.

Completely unwanted.

Unwelcome.

Demi lets her hand wander to Selena's butt unconsciously.

This time she has no excuse. Because she actually grips it whilst Selena traces her tongue along hers.

"Don't worry mom's not home."

Demi curses internally at how well planned this was.

She lets Selena spreads her legs on either side

"Um, how much time do we have?"

Selena only trails sloppy kisses down Demi's collarbone.

"Not coming back…Aunt Jackie's."

"Oh…"

"Why? Don't you want to do this?

Demi shakes her head.

She's tired of Selena telling her about her sexual dreams.

So…

She doesn't object at all.

No, she just gives up.

She's never been much of a fighter.

She's less of a Mike Tyson than she is a tired mutt.

"Of course I do, I love you."

Demi trails her fingers through Selena's abdomen.

It's no big deal but the other girl trembles upon her touch.

***

She slowly slides the nightgown off of her timid body.

She encounters a body much less to die for.

She takes acknowledge of the small buds in front of her.

Again.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Yet Selena's predatory stare rises the hair from her skin.

She thinks it's better for her to take command and she trails her down Selena's back and slowly crawls above her.

She slides her own pajamas off, so disgusted at her actions.

The hatred felt as her own liquids settle between her.

"You're so beautiful, I can't believe you're mine."

Selena's fingers land on her hipbone .

Her nipples are erect and Demi kisses down Selena's collarbone.

She nips and sucks at on all the skin at her disposal.

She doesn't know how she doesn't just grab her clothes and screaming her guts out.

This is her best friend she's making love to.

She doesn't even like Selena.

But not one single one of these emotions are authentic.

This isn't right.

Everytime she looks at Selena's eyes she looks at an eight-year old.

A kid who would hold her hand when Demi was seconds away from slumber.

She always thought that these were just adorable mannerisms.

She was just a little overprotective.

She gasps when Selena's finger crawl inside her.

She hadn't seen it coming but her legs are spread apart.

"Shit."

She rests her head on Selena's shoulder trying to hide her tears of shame.

"Don't turn away…--"

"No, I can't do this."

She tries to push herself off of Selena but the other girl's hands are gripping her tightly.

"Baby, it's ok."

Demi's hands are on Selena's breast she's trying to free herself out.

"Let me go, I can't. I can't do this."

She falls naked on the floor and immediately starts to weep.

"I can't do this, I can't."

Her voice breaks at the last word and Selena climbs off the bed.

"It's ok."

She pulls her sheets down and covers Demi's body.

"You're shaking."

She rubs Demi's arms trying to calm her down but only making it worse.

"Come here."

She tries to pull the girl to her when she doesn't oblige but Demi pushes her off again.

"Can you put something on first?"

"Oh."

Her emotions are evident in her voice.

She finds her nightgown on the floor and cant' even look at it.

"I'll go get us so clean pajamas."

When she doesn't get a reply from the girl she rushes out of the room.

How did she let it get this far?

She compromised Demi's safety to please herself.

She wants to slam herself against the floor to see if this will knock some sense into her.

***

"I'm so sorry."

But Demi's mind is already made up.

She's done lying to herself.

Lying to her mother, all her fans and Selena.

"Demi I just couldn't past this need of being you first."

"Well--"

"I…I feel like I just want to give you all my body and everything I own.

Demi I don't wanna loose you.

I don't want you to stop loving me and every leave me.

I know it's bad to get so attached but then again I've loved you for so long that you're just encrypted in me."

"Sel--"

"I've never wanted to hurt you."

Forgive me if you want I won't kiss you,

I won't try to come on to you,

Consider that nightgown burned--"

As Demi feels her tears in the ridge of her eyes she just grips Selena's hair and pulls her into a kiss.

They knock teeth but this only deepens Demi's motive.

Her body is overflowing with acceleration.

***

Sometimes in order to be right you have to do what's wrong.

As she lies naked tied to Selena's pleasured body she's most certain that this is wrong.

But she'll eventually be right

Sometimes there's something worse than fake dating.

Sometimes there really is a reason to do some

Now there's nothing that surprises her

She knows now that it's her duty to keep 'Semi' alive.

She's forced to awkwardly hold hands with her as Selena whispers beautiful in her ear.

Yet,

She doesn't object at all.

No, she just gives up.

In the end every 'sorry'

Is just a link to a chain of insincere apologies.


	2. Chapter 2

There's nothing Mitchie hates more than pure Coffee.

But replacing the drink for a plain glass of lemonade would break the habit, wouldn't it?

She doesn't object at all.

No, she just gives up.

She's never been much of a fighter.

She's less of a Rosa Parks than she is a Jennifer Aniston.

Sitting idly, yet not unnoticed Mitchie fingers her beverage.

With her left hand she turns off her phone.

She wants to ignore Alex's morning calls.

At least one of them.

She almost swears her butt has imprinted the furniture when Nate's baseball cap comes into view.

She tried to let the boy know that the paparazzi recognized him more with it on.

"Well you look awfully beautiful today. Any particular reason?"

The young boy plops down next to her knowing that she hated so.

She almost says something rude but contains herself.

"Spending the day with you-know-who."

Mitchie tries to wash away the feeling in the pit of her tummy when she knows she'll spend the day with her girlfriend.

It's like she's swallowed a handful of tar and her face contorts.

"Wait, Shane's 'you-know-who?'"

"That's 'you-know-what,' Alex's 'you-know-who.'"

"Well _excuse me. _So where you taking her?"

Nate takes a song slurp from his coffee.

Only the boy would use a straw.

"My roof, full moon tonight."

"Aw…I wish someone would take me out to their roof on a full moon."

Of course he had to bring his sarcasm along.

Mitchie snickers and kicks his leg under the table.

"She's gonna like that a lot. I might just have to try that on Miley."

"Don't."

She rolls her eyes annoyed.

"I'm spending the whole day finding Selena her favorite stuff, driving about a hour to find her favorite flowers."

"Man you are _so_ getting a blowjob today."

Nate liked to tease Mitchie because she was all the needed was a penis to be a man.

She held on tight to her pants in the relationship.

To emphasize this he stretches out his knuckles.

"Screw you."

She giggles almost choking on the liquid.

"Man, why do we drink this?"

Getting plain roses had nothing to do with the pain on her toes.

Driving a whole hour to a very specific shop in the middle of California hadn't either.

Yet having to drag her car after running out of gas in a dress and heels in hand contributed a great amount.

She tried to convince herself to call AAA.

Knowing that she'd get bombarded with calls and a whiny voice was enough to make her simply slide her heels of and just push.

With the sun burning her scalp Mitchie's purpose grows and soon enough she's pushed her car all the way to the gas station.

Only to find out that only Diesel was left.

So she gives up and opens her phone ignoring the voicemail and muting the object.

By 2 p.m. her car smells like an English Garden and she wishes she'd just lie there.

She wishes that somehow Alex's agent made some arrangements and had to board a jet right this instant.

"Look who decides to show up, ma. Who else than the magn-"

"I know I'm late, I'm really sorry."

Reluctant to let Mitchie past the door Alex crosses her arms glares at the girl.

"Just go, _I _don't need to spend my time with you if you obviously don't have the time to even call and tell me you're going to be late."

Even if Alex were to close that door she knew the girl would call her tonight and apologize.

Sobbing.

"Alex. Can we just talk outside?"

A single lacing of their fingers has done more before but Alex slumps against the door.

She doesn't look Mitchie in the eyes but this makes no difference to the younger girl.

"I drove for an hour to get you these."

And then Mitchie pulls a single yellow rose and places it in her girlfriend's hand.

"Liar.

You could've gotten these anywhere else."

"You don't deserve a flower I could've gotten anywhere else, Alex."

Annoyed, Alex tightens her jaw.

The poor rose bends under her grip and Mitchie snatches it from her.

"Could you be a little bit more delicate."

"I called Nate's phone three hours ago."

"Nate? Wh-"

"And it took you an hour to supposedly get this single rose that to me you ripped from a random bush. Then what?"

"I ran out of gas. I had to push my car all the way to the nearest gas place."

She laughs at it now that she thinks about it.

"Then I find out there's only diesel. I promise you I trie-"

"I called your phone over half a dozen times."

"…"

"…"

"I…lost it?"

Heck sometimes even a smile from Mitchie won't do any good and Alex almost explodes.

"On top of you lying you butt off, you think a single flower is going to make me forgive you?"

"How a whole car full of flowers?"

With the flower still in her left hand Mitchie still finds a place for Alex's fingers and drags her.

At least she wouldn't need air freshener for a week or two.

Alex pulls her hands from Mitchie's own.

Roses spill from Mitchie's car and Alex almost cries.

"Maybe then dinner at your favorite restaurant? And a surprise I'll know you'll like."

"But you hate Taco Central."

Alex tries to stop looking at the girl by picking up the roses that fell off the car.

"I love _you_."

Silence is how she's know that she's won.

And silence was all she heard.

Of course you would have to mute out the smacking of their lips

The incessant beat of Alex's heart and the apologies.

Also rule of Alex's apologies, how she's such a terrible girlfriend

Yet,

Maybe she maybe she's the one that's lost most in the process.

Maybe she's lost,

Herself.


End file.
